Transformers Prime: The War That Never Ended
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: "The Autobots and the Decepticons clash once again- but this time, the fight has its roots within the Great War- a War that should have ended long ago but continues to ache the hearts of all those who still live to tell its tale." (A Collaboration Story- NothingSoSpecial/KazeDocumente232111) Please Read/Review!
1. Taking My Leave

**Transformers Prime: The War That Never Ended.**

**Summary:** "They often say that War never changes- it's always the same, and there were only just two sides to each. However, there is a story that was seldom ever repeated, if only because it broke these age-old conditions. Told in the eyes of those who saw it from beginning to end, the Autobots and the Decepticons clash once again- but this time, the fight has its roots within the Great War- a War that should have ended long ago but continues to ache the hearts of all those who still live to tell its tale." (**Knight:** _"A Right of Purple."_ **ShadowCat:** _"The Follower."_ **Ratchet**_**:**__ "For the Best."_ **Optimus Prime:** _"In the Optics."_)

**Warning:** "This is our first _Transformers: Prime_ story, and we haven't even finished watching it all, so please kindly remember that this is our story, so it's all our feelings on the show, the characters, and what should have happened and what will happen, with our own opinions and storyline thrown in, so no nasty comments- but we will appreciate some mild-mannered critiques and your own opinions on our story. Got it? Good."

**Disclaimer:** "**We** do not own _Transformers: Prime_ or any of its characters, storylines, etc. However, **we **do own the ideas for this story, and the following Original Characters (OCs): the Autobot **Knight**, the Autobot **ShadowCat**, the Decepticon **Typhoon**, and Knight's Human companion, **Maisie Williams**."

**Author's Note:** "This story is part of a Transformers Collaboration between me and my older twin sister, the fanfic author **Serah (KazeDocumente232111)**. Please enjoy our stories and leave us a nice review!"

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter One: "Taking My Leave"- Right of Purple I.**

**Recipient: **Optimus Prime

**Dispatcher: **Knight

**I**** have followed you for nearly five centuries faithfully, from the time I joined the Autobots until now.** _I have placed myself into grave danger for your ideals and for your sake, ultimately under the Decepticons for most of this time, playing spy for you. _

_I followed you because I truly once believed that you were the one who would see it finally end._

_Until now, I have always blindly, stupidly thought that was a simple fact._

_I have watched our comrades die pointless, terrible deaths for sake of a War which has no beginning that I can understand or was ever told. I have watched our circle of family and friends grow smaller during the course of a War that I am beginning to believe has no end. Even worse, I have helplessly stood aside and watched for centuries as Cybertron slowly collapses upon itself. _

_However, thanks in part to all that I have witnessed, I finally understand who it is I truly blame for this futile War, as this 'Bot has been at its core since it began all those millennia ago._

_The fault is yours, Optimus._

_You see, you and Megatron both have faults, but yours, as I have seen, are by far the greatest. You refuse to end the Decepticon threat by disposing of Megatron and his minions, and therefore it is your fault that he continues to ravage our once proud homeworld._

_I believe that had you acted quickly, and ended Megatron, this War would never have begun._

_Recently, I have also come to realize something else- I do not want to continue to watch this pointless slaughter that could have been avoided easily if only you had the gall to do as so many other, previous Primes would have done without hesitation long ago. I refuse to continue to fight a War which has no end, and will ultimately spell disaster for all involved with it._

_I do not want to stay here on Cybertron for as long as this War continues._

_I know now, of course, that just as Megatron has blatantly accused you of in the past, that you display your mercy and honor outwardly, but not for the reasons I believed so before. Now I realize they are to hide your own cowardice, your own idiocy, even. You refuse to end Megatron's threat, while preaching victory with each battle's end._

_You are hypocritical. No other Prime before you would have allowed this War to continue. You had the power to destroy Megatron and his Decepticon traitors long ago-_

_Why did you not end it? Why have you continued to allow Megatron's spark to live?_

_Was it out of some misplaced mercy? No._

_No._

_I believe it was pure cowardice. I believe now that you were afraid of something; but of what, I do not, and nor will I probably ever, know or understand. Were your fears so great you allowed thousands to be slaughtered by Megatron, and the Decepticons he commanded instead? _

_I know your answer. But your actions have declared otherwise._

_I will take my leave now, leaving only this message for you alone behind instead of confronting you personally as any self-respecting Autobot would, because I know that, if our confrontation was discovered by any, especially by your staunch allies like Arcee and Bulkhead, then your, albeit hypocritical, resistance against the Decepticon menace will be jeopardized- and though I hate what you could interpret this to mean, I will not let that happen._

_It would only endanger Cybertron further._

_Optimus, know that personally, I no longer care who wins this so-called "Great War." I am leaving behind Cybertron, my home, torn by war, and all those who I have wrongfully called "brother" or "sister," or "friend," for all these centuries in order to escape it; and for as long as I live, I will remember the destruction, and remember that this was no home as it was a field of pointless slaughter._

_All of Cybertron deserves the end that this War will undoubtedly bring._

**N._.s._.S**

**M****y decision to leave Cybertron was one that I would ultimately regret within hours of leaving. **The Great War had, by this time, spread to the areas around our once great planet, and it took hours of careful planning to even reach the outskirts. In all seriousness, I was astonished that no one, Autobot, Decepticon, or otherwise, ever chased after me as I made my great escape.

As the moment faded and I became myself, I began to regret my rash actions, as I know that not only had I abandoned all that I had lived for, and fought for, for centuries, but also abandoned my best friend and what little hope there was for my Sparkmate's survival. Surely had I stayed, the Autobots might have pulled through my Decepticon-traitor of a brother's trap, and perhaps even she would have survived.

Of course, in my anger, I had acted ahead of my common sense. It is not something I am proud of. But I do believe that if I had stayed, I would be gone now, whether joined with the Allspark, or my mind not my own any longer.

It was too late to turn back- not without ensuring, with absolute certainness, my own death. My choice was final now- though I, of course, realized that what I had done was truly the worst thing I could have- a permanent situation to an admittedly small, but terrifying problem.

I had blamed the one I had respected most for my own faults and my own failures. I had blamed Optimus Prime, at one time my Commander and teacher. I doubt he will forgive me, even someone like him- truth be told, I doubt that I deserve his mercy, after what I have done, after what I have caused.

To make matters even worse, I had not told Ratchet, a brother-in-arms and my greatest friend, where I was going. I had abandoned the Autobots, and Ratchet was the kind of 'Bot to take that as the greatest insult in the world to Optimus. Neither of them would forgive me for that, my betrayal- even though, in my defense, I only wrote and ultimately sent the letter to Optimus out of a moment of insane anger than anything else.

There was no way I could face them again after this.

I went into stasis after Cybertron faded from my gaze.

I saw horrible things after I went into stasis for the first time- I imagined my Sparkmate's death, and I vividly imagined how my brother, how Megatron, the genius yet genocidal leader of the Decepticons, and certainly how the other Decepticons would torment her and the other Autobots. Megatron would ensure that my brothers-and-sisters-in-arms were punished for my hideous, shameful betrayal once they learned of what I had done. I had been their spy- and even Optimus knew there would be a reckoning once I was found out.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out.

Curiously, I don't remember how long I drifted during that time.

Eventually, a hidden Decepticon attacked me once I was clear of Cybertron. By some miracle, I ended up evading and escaping the worst of his attacks, but I did not emerge completely unharmed. I was injured, but luckily not seriously enough for it to be of much concern.

To this day, I don't know how long or how far I drifted in space.

I only know that I ended up on a small, spinning, blue marble of a planet called Earth.

**N._.S._.S**


	2. An Unexpected Ally

**Transformers : The War That Never Ended.**

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Ally- In The Optics I.**

**"Ratchet, activate the space bridge."** My command was instantly followed. The space bridge, a piece of Cybertronian technology, opened. It was a perfect half-circle, vibrant with rich colors. It was our fastest, and our only, mode of transportation.

My subordinate Autobots, Arcee, in the form of a human motorcycle, Bulkhead, in the form of a high-grade human military vehicle, and the young Bumblebee, in the form of a vibrant yellow human "sports" vehicle, awaited my next command as I myself transformed from my robotic, humanoid form to the human transportation vehicle I had chosen for myself when I had first arrived on this small planet called Earth.

The reason for this particular mission was rather common- a small cache of Energon, the source of life for all of my kind, had been found in a deserted area of the mountains that lined the boarders of the state that we now inhabited. By the word of our human companions, and by the signs going in and out of the city close to our government-issued base, the state is called Nevada, and we are close to the city of Jasper.

Our mission is simple: capture the supply of Energon before the Decepticons do. Of course, I expected Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, and his followers had discovered the place as we had, and were on their way, if not there already.

Time was of the essence.

With this in mind, I shook myself out of my thoughts and commanded, "Autobots, roll out!" It was a habit of mine- these human vehicles, unlike the technology once available on the planet Cybertron, had a habit of rolling.

The command promptly followed, we entered the space bridge.

**:: ╬ ::**

**The mountains, like most of the scenery of the planet Earth, astounded me.** Unlike Cybertron, where most of the planet was flat, Earth seemed to have a climate that was not to be contained in any bind. One section of the Earth could be white, and completely frozen over, and not a mile later, bright and warm. The ever-changing climate had been one of a great many characteristics that had endeared the planet to me.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't beam you directly to the Energon."

The sound of static was whispering in the communications network. Ratchet, my second-in-command who had stayed behind in the base to ensure its safety and the safety of our human companions, relayed perfect directions to myself and our fellow Autobots.

"Optimus, I'm picking up Decepticon signals about a quarter-mile East of your current position." I turned immediately to the East, only to be met with a gray, towering mountain formation. I was only mildly surprised. I could hear the sympathy in Ratchet's voice as he continued to speak. "Since the Energon we detected is inside the mountain you've been transported to, you and the others will have to climb from here on out."

"Aw, scrap..." I heard Bulkhead's disgruntled vent.

Turning my optics toward him, I ignored the complaint with a stern but soft shake of my head. "Up it is," I said, before commanding, "Move out, Autobots!" Bulkhead looked up before looking at his fellow Autobots. Pointedly ignoring him, I spoke again. "Ratchet, stay on communications. Keep an eye on the Decepticon movements until we arrive."

"Understood, Optimus." Choosing to stay silent, I instead turned back toward the gray earth and, for a moment, stared up at the mountain. I saw the potential danger that lurked on that suddenly rigid, sleek gray mountain. Under the circumstances, however, there was no choice.

I ordered my fellow Autobots to begin the climb, and so we began the ascent.

The climb seemed longer that it actually was. It was every bit as dangerous as I first perceived it to be, made all the more so because of each of our sizes and weights.

I concentrated heavily on my careful movements. I planned each of my hand-holds and footholds as I inched my way toward the summit. Each time I paused, which was more often than I cared to admit, I glanced uneasily down at my fellow Autobots, assuring myself that they were safe.

They were honestly doing fairly well; Bulkhead was, and understandably so, struggling, his size making it difficult to find an accessible path. Bumblebee was four or so feet behind me. Arcee seemed to be by far the most successful climber of the four of us, being smaller of form and lighter in weight, maintaining a fair distance ahead of me.

The fact that she was so far ahead of the rest of us made me nervous. "Arcee, be careful." I warned her.

"Jealous much?" She called back teasingly, only intensifying my worry. One single mistake could in fact be the end of her, we were so far up already. She could slip on the green, slippery substance under our feet as we grew closer to our goal.

In the end, it was not Arcee I should have paid attention to.

Behind me, there was a curious noise, a fast-paced, panic-stricken beeping, followed almost instantly by an almighty crack that sounded louder than it actually was. Ripping my optics away from my own precarious hand-holds, I looked down to find that, seemingly in slow motion, Bumblebee was falling down.

Thinking fast, I realized there was absolutely nothing I could do for the young warrior. An unidentifiable emotion jumped into my spark. I shouted, "Bumblebee!"

As soon as I shouted the young warrior's name, something swift and blue suddenly blocked my vision for a mere moment.

It was Arcee, and she deftly caught Bumblebee and, amazingly, caught a strong enough piece of earth to support them both. She helped a rather spooked Bumblebee find his bearings and promised to stay with him for the rest of the climb. A good thing, too- I would have requested that she do the same anyway.

"Hey, Arcee! Nice save!" Bulkhead, still further behind us, shouted.

Instead of answering Bulkhead immediately, her optics met mine for just a moment. She smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Bulkhead." She said, still watching me.

With a shake of my head, I looked away and continued the climb.

**:: ╬ ::**

**It was with intense relief that the climb ended shortly after the almost-catastrophe.**

The Decepticons, according to an ever-watching Ratchet, were just over the small, snow-capped hill, giving us a strategic advantage in the fight that was surely about to come. I motioned toward my fellow Autobots to keep quiet.

We traveled the few steps necessary, crouching as we approached the top of the hill as not to alert the Decepticons to our presence. Peeking out over the hill, I saw that, once again, Ratchet had been correct.

There was a cache of Energon, and around it, mining it quickly, were Decepticons. It seems the climbs had taken more time than I had realized. I ducked my head and nodded towards my fellow Autobots, slowly unsheathing the Cybertronian sword that was hidden under my armor.

The battle commenced regularly. I commanded the Autobots to attack, and so we went into battle. I instantly charged Megatron, and, snarling my name, he fought back. Around us, the noises of the blasts from Energon-based weapons and the screeching noises of metal-on-metal raged.

"This time, Optimus Prime, I will see you leave in pieces!" Megatron roared. This was something he promised during the courses of each of our battles. The statement did not affect or even phase me.

I am still online, after all.

I replied smartly. "Not today, Megatron!"

The fight raged on. Our blades clashed as they have countless times before, but somehow, this seemed different. There was only one explanation for this- Megatron was holding back. I knew his fighting style, I knew how he fought- and for some unidentifiable reason, for the very first time in our battles against each other, he was holding back.

A distinctly feminine screech of pain tore me from this half-formed realization.

Ducking away from Megatron's rather slow blade, I turned my optics away from the deviant to quickly search for the source of the terrible keen. Arcee was on the ground, seemingly offline, for what I hoped was a sign of unconsciousness.

It seemed the cry had attracted the concerned optics of all those fighting, Autobots and Decepticons alike. Behind me, Megatron began to chuckle madly. I stepped away from him warily, wanting to ensure that I was not victim to a "behind-the-back" assault.

As I rose my optics from the injured Arcee to her attacker, I could not contain the surprised, unnecessary gust of air that tore through my circuits. My spark jumped in its captivity in the center of my metal chest.

Through the communication link, I could hear Ratchet's quiet, disbelieving vent. "Impossible." He said, more to himself than to me. "This is impossible. She went offline centuries ago. She's gone. She's supposed to be gone! Optimus, tell me that's not- "

But it is.

Here she was, seemingly back from the offline. She was standing directly over Arcee, Energon staining the silver blade she carried under her dark violet armor, her optics gazing directly at me. Behind me, Megatron's laugh grew even higher, even more mad- and now, I understood it.

Megatron had gained a new ally. An unexpected ally. An ally that, during the Great War of Cybertron, had once been one of my greatest friends.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted over the communication link, clearly in a mode of panic.

It was her.

_ Shadowcat._

**:: ╬ ::**


End file.
